Faded
by kuroyukidesu
Summary: Sosoknya memudar secara perlahan, bersamaan dengan rasa cinta Shiota Nagisa terhadapnya. [Nagisa/Kaede.]


Bunga sakura berguguran tertiup angin, menghujani dua remaja yang tengah menatap satu sama lain.

"Em… Kayano," Shiota Nagisa memulai percakapan.

Kepala Kayano Kaede yang sebelumnya tertunduk pun mendongak, menatap lekat-lekat wajah lelaki bersurai biru di hadapannya tersebut. "Iya, Nagisa?"

Saat ini, Nagisa dan Kayano tengah berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon sakura berukuran besar yang keberadaan tak jauh dari gedung utama Kunugigaoka. Keduanya saling bertemu– dan bertatapan satu sama lain– sesusai acara pelepasan peserta didik di gedung utama tempat pasangan biru-hijau tersebut menimba ilmu.

"Sebenarnya, selama ini aku… em…" manik biru milik sang lelaki melirik ke kanan dan kiri dengan gelisah. Perasaan gugup kentara sekali di wajah manisnya.

Seulas senyum disunggingkan. "Iya? Ada apa, Nagisa?" Kayano berusaha berekspresi tenang seperti biasanya– walau jantungnya sudah melompat-lompat tak karuan.

"Se-selama ini aku menyimpan perasaan padamu! Aku mencintaimu, Kayano Kaede! Maukah kau berpacaran denganku?" Nagisa mengutarakan perasaannya. Rona merah terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Manik _hazel_ tersebut terbelalak. Kayano tersentak dengan pernyataan Nagisa sebelumnya. Jemari mungil miliknya mulai meremas ujung rok seragam yang dikenakannya– menghilangkan perasaan gugup yang kembali menyergap hatinya.

"Jadi…?" Nagisa memberanikan diri menatap sepasang manik _hazel_ Kayano. "… Apa jawabanmu?"

Kepala gadis berambut hijau lembut tersebut mulai tertunduk. "Bisakah kau berikan waktu untukku memikirkan jawabannya?"

Nagisa ragu sesaat. Namun, pada akhirrnya, lelaki tersebut mengangguk pelan. "Tentu. Semuanya terserah padamu. Tentu saja, aku tidak akan memaksamu, Kayano."

"Sampai saatnya aku memberikan jawaban untukmu, bisakah kau tetap mencintaiku; tetap memiliki perasaan yang sama untukku, Nagisa? Bisakah kau sabar menungguku sampai saatnya tiba?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, Kayano."

Kemudian, angin bertiup kencang, menerbangkan mahkota-mahkota bunga sakura yang berasal dari pohon di dekat keduanya berdiri. Di saat bersamaan juga, keduanya saling bertukar senyuman.

* * *

 **Faded.**

[Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei]

 **Warning:** semi-AU, EYD 404, typo(s), positive OOC, etc.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Nagisa menatap langit jingga di atasnya. Semilir angin memainkan anak rambutnya. Suasana yang begitu nyaman, membuat Nagisa tanpa sadar mulai memejamkan matanya. Sementara itu, angin bertiup makin kencang. Bau wangi yang tidak asing tiba-tiba saja melintas di depan indra penciuman lelaki bersurai sewarna dengan langit musim panas tersebut.

 _Wangi sakura._

Ah, Nagisa tiba-tiba saja bernostalgia. Ingatan mengenai hari kelulusannya dulu. Saat dirinya menyatakan cintanya kepada gadis bernama Kayano Kaede dibawah hujan mahkota-mahkota bunga sakura. Memori tersebut terus berputar dibalik mata Nagisa yang terpejam rapat.

Kayano Kaede– ya?

Kepala lelaki bersurai biru yang semula mendongak menatap langit pun berubah menunduk, menatap sepasang sepatu yang dikenakannya. Entah mengapa, nama tersebut memberikan efek tersendri bagi hati Nagisa.

Jika dipikir-pikir, kapan terakhir kali keduanya saling bertatap muka? 2 tahun yang lalu? 3 tahun yang lalu? Nagisa sudah tidak begitu mengingatnya. Sudah sangat lama, pastinya.

Oh, benar juga. Sekarang Nagisa mengingatnya. Ia dan Kayano tidak pernah berhubungan setelah peristiwa pernyataan cinta seorang Shiota Nagisa kepada Kayano Kaede di hari kelulusan SMP Kunugigaoka.

Berbicara soal pernyataan cinta, sampai saat ini, Nagisa belum juga mendapat jawaban atas perasaannya dari Kayano. Perasaannya sudah digantungkanoleh Kayano lebih dari 2 tahun, sepertinya.

Sebuah pertanyaan terbesit dalam kepala lelaki berwajah manis tersebut. Apakah Nagisa masih mencintai Kayano? Apakah perasaannya masih sama seperti dulu? Sejujurnya, Nagisa juga tidak mengerti.

Kemudian, Nagisa memutuskan untuk memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya tersebut seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju kediamannya. Sekali mendayung, dua, tiga pulau terlewati– sekiranya begitu pikir Nagisa.

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Namun, Nagisa belum tidur. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak bisa tertidur. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh gadis bernama Kayano Kaede dan perasaan Nagisa yang sebenarnya terhadap gadis tersebut.

 _Sebenarnya, apa perasaanku terhadapnya? Apa aku masih mencintai Kayano sama seperti dulu, atau hanya menganggapnya sekedar sebagai teman?_ Nagisa bertanya-tanya dakam hati seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Ditengah kekacauan pikiran seorang Shiota Nagisa, ponsel biru muda di atas meja belajarnya berdering pelan. Hal tersebut sontak saja membuat Nagisa bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan berjalan malas menuju meja belajar yang berada di sisi lain kamarnya.

Layar ponselnya berkedip berulang kali, menampakkan nama sang penelpon di sana.

Dahi Nagisa berkerut samar. _Nakamura-san? Untuk apa ia menelpon malam-malam begini?_ Tak ingin membuang waktu yang lebih lama, lelaki bersurai biru muda tersebut segera mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Halo, Nakamura-san."

 _"Ah, apakah aku mengganggu acara tidurmu, Nagisa-san? Maaf sebelumnya, karena sudah menelponmu malam-malam begini,"_ suara Nakamura Rio di seberang sana terdengar merasa bersalah.

Nagisa tersenyum seraya menggeleng pelan– yang ia tahu bahwa Nakamura tidak dapat melihat gelengan kepalanya tersebut. "Tidak sama sekali, kok. Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa kau menelponku malam-malam seperti ini?"

 _"Ah, itu."_ Kemudian terdengar suara-suara– yang Nagisa identifikasikan sebagai suara lembaran buku yang dibuka. _"Kau ingat PR matematika? Aku lupa mencatat halamannya, bisa kau beri tahukannya?"_

Lengan Nagisa meraih buku matematika yang berada tak jauh darinya. "Ehm… Halaman 24."

 _"Ooh… Kalau begitu, terima kasih, Nagisa-san. Maaf telah mengganggumu malam-malam."_

"Tak masalah, Nakamura-san." Kemudian sambungan telepon keduanya terputus.

Nagisa masih menatap ponselnya seraya menyunggingkan seulas senyum di wajahnya. Semenjak perubahan sikap Nakamura Rio– yang semula kelewat jahil menjadi perhatian, dan suka menolong– Nagisa selalu merasa senang mengobrol dengan Nakamura, walau hanya sesaat. Entah mengapa, perasaan tersebut selalu muncul begitu saja saat Nagisa bersama gadis pirang tersebut.

Nagisa seketika itu juga tersentak. Pada akhirnya, ia menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

Sosok Kayano Kaede di hati Nagisa sudah mulai memudar, bersamaan dengan perasaan cintanya terhadap gadis bersurai hijau lembut tersebut. Sosoknya yang memudar tersebut telah tergantikan oleh sosok Nakamura Rio. Ya, sosok Nakamura lah yang saat ini berada di dalam hati Nagisa.

Shiota Nagisa tidak lagi mencintai mencintai seorang Kayano Kaede. Ia sudah mencintai Nakamura Rio. Begitulah kesimpulan yang bisa ditarik oleh Nagisa.

Kemudian, Nagisa membuka fitur kontak di ponselnya. Mencari-cari nama 'Kayano Kaede' di sana. Setelah menemukan nomor Kayano, Nagisa segera menghubungi gadis tersebut dan memintanya untuk saling bertemu untuk keosakan harinya.

* * *

"Maaf, Nagisa, apakah kau sudah menunggu dari tadi?" Muncul sosok Kayano Kaede dari pintu _café_ tempat keduanya berjanji untuk saling bertemu.

Penampilan Kayano masih sama seperti dulu. Mungil, rambut hijau lembut yang diikat dua, serta manik _hazel_ yang selalu menampakkan kebahagiaan. Tak lupa, senyuman manis yang selalu diumbarkan kepada setiap orang yang ditemuinya. Itulah hal yang **dulu** pernah membuat Nagisa jatuh cinta kepada Kayano.

Sekali lagi, **dulu**.

"Santai saja." Nagisa berdiri dari tempatnya seraya membalas senyuman Kayano. Kemudian, ia mempersilahkan gadis tersebut duduk di kursi yang berada di seberangnya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, ya, Nagisa! Kau meminta bertemu karena apa?" Kayano segera bertanya ke topik utamanya.

"Aku ingin membicarakan mengenai pernyataan cintaku saat hari kelulusan kita dulu." Sama seperti Kayano, Nagisa langsung berkata menuju intinya.

Gadis bersurai hijau tersebut terkesiap sesaat, sebelum akhirnya kembali tersenyum seperti sedia kala. Pandangan matanya beralih menuju meja yang memisahkannya dengan lelaki di hadapannya. "Ah, masalah _itu_ , ya.."

"Aku–"

"Maaf." Kayano tiba-tiba saja memotong kalimat yang hendak dilontarkan Nagisa. "Maaf karena belum juga menjawab perasaanmu saat itu. Maaf karena sudah membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama."

Sang lelaki menggeleng. "Sudahlah, kau tak perlu meminta maaf, Kayano. Lagipula, kau tidak perlu menjawab perasaanku _dulu_ ," lanjut Nagisa.

Kepala hijau mendongak cepat. "M-maksudmu apa, Nagisa?" Kayano segera meminta penjelasan.

Sorot mata Nagisa berubah menjadi sedih. "Sebelumnya, aku ingin meminta maaf kepadamu, Kayano."

"Meminta maaf untuk apa, Nagisa? Kau sama sekali tidak memiliki salah denganku," ucap Kayano lembut. Ia benar-benar dengan apa yang saat inii dipikirkan lelaki biru di hadapannya tersebut.

"Dulu, aku pernah berkata bahwa aku akan tetap mencintaimu sampai kau memberiku jawaban." Jeda sesaat dalam kalimat Nagisa. "Tapi–"

Kayano tidak berkata apapun. Ia lebih memilih untuk menunggu perkataan lelaki yang duduk berseberangan dengannya tersebut ketimbang membalas perkataan Nagisa. Entah mengapa, terbesit sedikit perasaan yang tidak mengenanakkan di dada gadis bermanik kecoklatan tersebut.

"–Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi, Kayano. Maaf."

Manik _hazel_ milik sang gadis terbelalak seketika. Sedetik kemudian, Kayano tersenyum pahit.

"Maafkan aku, Kayano. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf…" Nagisa berulang kali merapalkan permintaan maaf.

"Berhentilah meminta maaf, Nagisa. Itu bukanlah sebuah masalah," jawab Kayano seraya mengusap bahu lelaki di hadapannya– berusaha menenangkan Nagisa. "Sama seperti perkataanmu dulu, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk terus mencintaiku."

 _Penyesalan selalu berada di akhir, ya…?_ Kayano tersenyum pedih.

Ah, rasanya sakit sekali. Kayano ingin menangis rasanya.

Kayano Kaede menyesal. Ia menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan di masa lalu. Jika bisa, ia ingin sekali kembali ke masa lalu, dan memperbaiki segalanya. Segala kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat dulu.

 _Seharusnya kukatakan bahwa aku juga mencintainya dulu. Sekarang ia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi._

Kayano ingin kembali ke saat dimana Nagisa menyatakan perasaannya dulu. Ia ingin mengatakan kepada lelaki biru tersebut bahwa, ia juga mencintainya. Namun, semuanya sudah terlambat untuk diperbuat. Menyisakan berbagai macam penyesalan dalam diri Kayano.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Kayano Kaede," gumam Kayano perlahan.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hati sana, Kayano Kaede sangat mencintai Shiota Nagisa. Ia mencintai lelaki tersebut sejak dulu. Bahkan sebelum sang lelaki menyatakan perasaannya kepadanya.

 _Ah… mengapa aku menggantungkan perasaannya dulu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti._

Pada akhirnya, sebuah penyesalan datang di akhir. Penyesalan terhadap salah satu kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

* * *

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N:**

WER AR YU NAW? AIM FEIDEEED~ #salahlirik #dilemparsendal

Fic ini gak ada hubungannya sama lagu faded, sih. Cuma judulnya aja yang sama. Itupun judulnya gak nyambung banget sama ceritanya XD

Intinya, authornya lagi galau. Titik. /kabur

Oke,

 _ **Mind to Review? ;)**_


End file.
